


[Podfic] Broadcast Signal

by dodificus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Rodney blames himself--exactly--but he does wonder if perhaps making Sheppard wade into the foggy residue to rescue his laptop was maybe a bit of a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Broadcast Signal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broadcast Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54350) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Length:** 49:12

**File Size:** 53.3 MB (mp3) | 22.3 MB (m4b)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/broadcastsignal.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/broadcastsignal.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted August 22nd 2007 [here](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/27426.html) at sgapodfic Livejournal


End file.
